User blog:Blackholemaster473/Gummy Bear's Revenge
Gummy Bear's Revenge This update would be a huge overload to the game. This will never happen, but here is my idea. Locations New area called Pollen Plains (Consists of the 35 Bee Zone, 40 Bee Zone, 45 Bee Zone, and 50 Bee Zone) New Area called Honey Falls (Consists of 55 Bee Zone, 60 Bee Zone 65 Bee Zone, and 70 Bee Zone) You would get to these locations by a new Airplane Driven by a new bear, Airline Bear. Story Since Gummy Bear was never able to conquer The Mountain, he had moved on to conquer the underdefended Pollen Plains and Honey Falls. It is your job to free these places under the surpression of Gummy Bear. Bears New bears would be Cbkguy's Sugar Bear, Hacker Bear, and Mechanic Bear. (Sugar Bear would be located inside of Pollen Plains, while the rest would be in Honey Falls.) Sugar Bear (Note: These are only a few quests, as there would be many more.) Sugar Bear: Down to Sweetness Collect 300 Syrup (Credit on part of this to Cbkguy.) Reward: 1 Sugar Cube, 1,000 honey No more Gummies! Collect 10,000 Syrup Defeat 10 Rhino Beetles Deafeat 10 Ladybugs Defeat 1 Spider Reward: 5 Sugar Cubes 5 Tickets Syrup Maker - Collect 100m Pollen from Gummy Verde - Collect 10m Syrup - Collect 5m Syrup from the Spider Field (yes, in the mountain!) - Use 500 Sugar Cubes - Instant Convert 1m Pollen - Collect 500 Strawberry Tokens - Collect 500 Blueberry Tokens - Collect 500 Pineapple Tokens - Collect 500 Sunflower Seed Tokens - Collect 1,000 Treat Tokens - Feed 10,000 Treats to your bees Reward: 1 Sugar Bee Egg 1 Sugar Bee Jelly Hacker Bear Gummy Infection - Hack 1 Gummy Computer in Seacucumber Patch - Defeat 1 Gummified Ladybug Reward: 1 Hacking Device 2 Tickets Gummies Gone Viral - Hack 4 Gummy Computers in the Paintbrush Field - Defeat 3 Gummified Spiders - Defeat 2 Gummified Werewolves - Defeat 5 Gummified Mantiss Reward: 8 Hacking Devices 8 Tickets 100,000 Honey Electronic Tectonics - Hack 10 Gummy Computers in the Orange Field - Complete 3 Science Bear Quests Reward: - 12 Hacking Devices - 400,000 Honey - 10 Tickets Nerds Incoming - Hack 100 Gummy Computers - Hack 50 Gummy Computers in the Paintbrush Field - Hack 150 Gummy Computers in the Seacucumber FIeld - Hack 50 Gummy Computers in the Orange Field - Collect 5,000,000 Pollen from the Paintbrush Field - Defeat 10 Gummified Werewolves - Defeat 10 Gumified Mantiss - Collect 150m Pollen - Collect 50m Red Pollen - Collect 50m White Pollen - Collect 50m Blue Pollen Reward: 1 Coder Bee Egg 1 Coder Bee Jelly Mechainic Bear Marking The Problems - Collect 50 Mark Tokens - Collect 100,000 White Pollen Reward: - 2 Wrenches - 50,000 Honey Gummy Bear doesn't Know Mechanics - Mess up 1 GummyMobile - Defeat 1 Mechanical Ladybug - Defeat 6 Mechanical Spiders Reward: - 8 Wrenches - 5 Tickets - 1 Oil (lol) Mechainical Animal - Defeat 5 Mechanical Werewolves - Defeat 10 Mechanical Spiders - Defeat 20 Mechanical Ladybugs - Defeat 10 Mechanical Rhino Beetles Reward: - 10 Wrenches - 10 Tickets - 100 Battle Points Motor Maker - Mess up 100 GummyMobiles - Collect 100m Blue Pollen - Collect 100m Red Pollen - Collect 100m White Pollen - Use 500 oils - Craft 100 oils - Defeat 20 Mechanical Spiders - Defeat 20 Gummy Spiders - Defeat 5 Mechanical Werewolves - Defeat 5 Gummy Werewolves Reward: 1 Motor Bee Egg 1 Motor Bee Jelly Bees New bees would be -Sugar Bee (Credit to Cbkguy) - Coder Bee - Motor Bee - Gummy version of every kind of bee except Event Bees Boss Fights Gummy Beetle Deals 50% of your health 200000 health Behaves the same as the King Beetle Reward: 5 Moon Charms 30 Sugar cubes 10% chance of Gifted Silver Egg 3% chance of Gifted Golden Egg 1% chance of Gifted Diamond Egg 0.5% chance of Star Egg 2% chance of Silver Star Egg (made up) 0.25% chance of Golden Star Egg (made up) 0.001% chance of Diamond Star Egg (made up) 5000000 honey Respawns every 3 days Gummel Bear Deals 100% of your health 1000000 health Behaves the same as Tunnel Bear Rewards: 15-30 Moon Charms 20% chance of Gifted Silver Egg 8% chance of GIfted Gold Egg 3% chance of Gifted Diamond Egg 1% chance of Star Egg 5% chance of Silver Star Egg 3% chance of Golden Star Egg 0.5% chance of Diamond Star Egg 10000000 honey Gummy Bear 100000000 health Randomly fires Gummy Cannon Immune to Vicious Bee Spikes Charges at you every 6 seconds Deals 100% of your health Rage Bee is useless in this fight. May spawn in Gummy Bees (700 health) Spawns in goo every 100 seconds (slows you down) Rewards: 150% chance of Gifted Diamond Egg 100% chance of Star Diamond Egg 1000 Moon Charms 1000000000 honey New Sweet Sugar Buff: 3x Sugar for ∞ hours Endings Good Ending: Gummy bear is defeated and you, pollen plains, honey falls, and the mountain are in peace. Bad Ending 1: Gummy Bear defeats you and the mountain, Pollen Plains, and Honey Falls get covered in goo Bad Ending 2: At the end of the fight, Gummy Bears sees your skills and is willing to crown you a Gummy Warrior. If you accept it, you and Gummy Bear go on a conquest and cover the world in goo, turning the bears into Gummy Bear's minions. (You can revert this if you flick a lever in the mountain, and it goes as if you did not accept the offer.) Category:Blog posts